The Movie in My Mind
by LunaticCow
Summary: AU. Squinoa. An epic love story about the relationship between an Estharian White SeeD and a village girl from Timber. Set during the final days of the Estharian occupation of Balamb. Squinoa. Based on Miss Saigon. Please R and R. :D
1. Prologue: The Beginning of a Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT! I don't own Final Fantasy VIII….Square-Enix does. I don't own Miss Saigon. All songs from Miss Saigon that will be used with this fic are copyrighted to Claude Michel Shönberg, Alain Boublil, and Richard Maltby Jr. ….I think…**

**Well people…I think this is the end of my writer's block….I'm sorry for not finishing my other stories…but this'll probably be the only piece of fanfiction that I'll ever finish since I've got the first two or three chapters written down ahead of time…but for now, I think the prologue and first chappie shall do….here goes!**

**The Movie in My Mind**

**By Ai have a boring life**

_**Prologue: The Beginning of a Tragedy**_

_1975_

"_Fire! Fire in the Forest!"_

That was the day her whole life changed. The day the two most important people in her life vanished from the face of the planet. The Galbadians had dropped bombs from the sky and into the forests of Timber. Do you know how some people have that urge to rule the world? Well, the Galbadians were just like that.

"_Mother! Father! I'm coming to get you!"_

"_No child! Don't go into the forest! It's dangerous!"_

This was the story of a girl. This was the story of Rinoa Heartilly.

Rinoa grew up in a small village called Timber. To her, it was the most peaceful place in the world. Of course that was until the war began. Her family was well-off, though they weren't rich. They always pulled through in the end.

Now, this was the time when girls were betrothed to men chosen by their parents, and Rinoa was one of those girls. She was lucky, being betrothed to a man that she knew and loved. He was her cousin, Seifer Almasy. But then everything changed when the war came, and she began to hate him, for it was his fault that her parents were lost forever…

_End Prologue_

**Author's Note: Well…..that's the prologue….so you may all be thinking, "HER COUSIN? Now that's not right!" But people did things like that back then in Japan or Vietnam in the 70s, you know? So it wasn't weird back then. Don't worry, I might update some of my other fics ….keyword: might………..**

**Go review!**


	2. Chapter One: Balamb

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue...yeah**

**Here's the first chapter people… **

**The Movie in My Mind**

**By: Ai have a boring life**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Balamb**_

_**1975**_

Zell Dincht was up to no good once again inside of his humble abode dreaming of new ways to get rich quick. He had a dream, and that was to own the largest hot dog chain in the world. But for now, he would stick to the family business.

His family owned a brothel and Zell was the new owner. It was called Dreamland. This was his moneymaker, for it all had to deal with his new plan. He would hold a beauty contest for all the whores in Dreamland. Miss Balamb, he would call it, it would pick men's pockets clean. They'd buy a raffle ticket. The winning ticket would be drawn and…Voila! He'd win Miss Balamb. Of course, he needed just one more girl.

"Zell! I know you're in there! Open up, you chickenwuss!" shouted a girl standing at Zell's door.

That would do it. Rinoa had been knocking, well, banging more likely, on that door for over an hour. And Zell thought it was just his head pounding and brushed it off…until he heard someone say "Chickenwuss." Now that just made him angry. He had been called that all his life, and he hated it. That person would pay if they called him that name one more time.

Zell walked over and opened the door. "Who the hell do you think you're calling 'chickenwuss'?"

It was then when he had his arms around the girl's head that Zell realized he was choking his best friend. He let her go.

"Oh yeah, it's great to see you too, Zell."

"I am _so_ sorry, Rin! I didn't know it was you! Anyways…it's great to finally have you come visit me! Come here!"

He observed her. She seemed different, rags for clothes and hair that looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days. Rinoa ran to his arms and burst into tears.

"What happened?" he asked her, and she cried all the more harder.

"They're gone, Zell. My parents…they're…they're dead."

She told him what happened over some hot cocoa and fudge.

"Those damn Galbadians!" he yelled.

"I know Zell. But there's another thing…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"D'you remember Seifer?"

"Your cousin? The one always made fun of me? Yeah…I remember him…"

He hated Seifer, ever since the first time he saw him. Zell and Rinoa were five, Seifer was six. He was the one who started the whole 'chickenwuss' thing.

"Remember when we were little? Remember how he always said that he was going to join the G-army someday? Well he did. And guess who led the army into my village?"

"That bastard!"

"I hate him!"

"I told you he'd be trouble one day. It's a pity you have to marry him."

"I don't have to…that promise died when my parents died."

"Where are you going to stay now?"

"I don't know…I just can't go back there…I can't."

"You can stay here with me….but you'll need to get a job."

He had found his Miss Balamb…that is, if she became Miss Balamb…

"Wait a minute…let me get this straight. **You **own a **WHOREHOUSE**? Can't you like, get me some other job? You know…something like a cook or a maid? I can't work in a place where women sell their bodies for money!"

"Hey! It's a family business!"

"Family business my ass! I thought you told me your family owned a restaurant here!"

"Well yeah…but we went bankrupt so Dad turned it into a brothel!"

"Ugh! I can't believe this! And your mom consented to this?"

"Uh huh…Look, you can either take this job or go back home. Nobody else is hiring. It's hard to find a decent job these days. It's your choice—do you really want to go back to Timber?"

She couldn't say anything to that.

"Argh! F-fine…but do I really have to…"

"To what?"

"You know…."

"Oh…**that**. Well yeah," Zell said as if it was no big deal.

"But I'm young…and inexperienced! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

"Yeah, I know you don't want to…but how else are you _supposed_ to earn a living? Huh? Tell me," he said amusedly. "I only want the best for you, my little Rinny!"

Great. So her best friend was a con man.

"Oh, you're good, Zell. Real good."

"I know. It's a gift."

_End Chapter One_

**Author's Note: Wow….people are gonna come running at me with torches and pitchforks….I know, but I have good intentions. Thank you to Amy1993881205. My first reviewer! Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Yes, this will be a Squinoa. At least someone in the world likes me!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Two: Welcome to Dreamland

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…I am simply borrowing them…I promise I will return them when I finish…..I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or Miss Saigon….**

**Ah yes…the second chapter…Thanks for all the reviews…Only the people who have actually seen _Miss Saigon_ will know the outcome of this story…**

**The Movie in My Mind**

**By: Ai have a boring life**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Welcome to Dreamland**_

Rinoa was walking through the streets of Balamb, not knowing where to go. '_And I thought this was a small city…' _Apparently, it wasn't.

"Where in Hyne's name is it?" she asked herself. The chickenwuss had given her the wrong directions.

Tonight would be her first night working for Zell. It wasn't going to be a fun job. Sure, Zell was her best friend and all, but working for him? Geez…it would be a nightmare, not to mention that she was a whore. No, this wasn't going to be a fun job at all.

"Need some help?" a girl asked her.

"Yes, I do. I need to know where Dreamland is," Rinoa told her.

"No…you don't wanna go there."

"Well, I kinda have to…you see, I work there."

"Really now? I've never seen you around before. I guess the boss hired some people. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, my friend Zell has kindly given me a place to stay."

"No way…Zell is my boss!"

"Well, it's a small world."

"So I guess I'll be working with you now."

"Yeah."

"My name's Selphie Tilmitt. What's yours?"

"Rinoa Heartilly."

So Selphie would be working with this girl from now on. That meant more competition. The contest was tonight and it seemed that Selphie wouldn't stand a chance against this girl. True, Selphie was beatiful, but Rinoa, well…she was radiant. She had heard that SeeD was coming to Dreamland tonight. It was every girl's dream in Balamb to get whisked away by a SeeD and live a new life in Esthar. Who wouldn't want to live in Esthar?

Rinoa liked this girl. She was nice. She couldn't understand why a girl like Selphie had to live this life. There used to be a time when the world was so innocent…but now, nothing's so innocent anymore. Rinoa was probably one out of the few innocents left out in the world.

They had been walking for quite sometime now until the two girls had reached a large building. Well, saying that is was a large building was an understatement. It was HUGE!

"Wow," Rinoa breathed.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, it won't seem so pretty once you get inside," Selphie said bitterly. She couldn't stand to see people like Rinoa get changed by the cruelty of the world.

"Why?"

"Because this, my dear Rinoa, is Dreamland."

Rinoa's face paled. This was Dreamland? Looks really were deceiving. Even the name of the place had a hidden meaning. She didn't want to go in there just yet.

"Can I just stay out here a little while?" she asked Selpie.

"No. We're gonna be late. It's already seven o'clock. The show starts at seven-thirty."

"Show? What show? Zell didn't tell me anything about a show."

"Well, he can be like that sometimes. Don't worry. I'll teach you the steps when we get inside."

"We have to dance too? Oooh…I'm gonna kill Zell!"

Selphie smirked. So Rinoa disliked Zell as much as everyone else did. She liked this girl already.

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

"But Selphie, I can't move."

It was true. Rinoa tried in vain to move her feet, but found that she couldn't.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It'll go away in a few minutes. It happens every time to the newly employed here in Balamb. But, seeing as you can't move, I guess I'll just have to drag you inside."

"No…you don't have to do— Ack!"

Boy, did she drag Rinoa. It took a little while, but they both made it inside safely.

"Geez, Selphie. You didn't have to do that," Rinoa said while looking around. "This place is ugly."

"I told you it wasn't pretty once you actually step inside. Let's go. We have to get dressed."

"Don't tell me…we have costumes too?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes, but they're not like those things where you have to dress up as a cactuar or anything."

At that moment, another girl took the opportunity to show up wearing almost nothing.

"Oh, hey Xu," Selphie said to the girl who had just entered.

"Selphie, we don't have to wear that, do we?" Rinoa asked, eyeing Xu's outfit.

"Sadly, we do."

Xu and Selphie led Rinoa into the very cramped dressing room. There were girls everywhere, all in a rush to get dressed and look good for the SeeDs who would be coming later. Tonight, one of them would be crowned 'Miss Balamb.'

"All right then, Rinoa. Here's what you're gonna wear. Aw, stop complaining, it's not all that bad."

"But Selphie, I don't wanna wear it!"

"Fine. Just wear this pretty dress then."

"But it's a wedding dress!"

"So? It's prettyful. Just wear it!"

Just then Zell walked inside. He noticed Rinoa and wondered why she was in his building.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?"

"Oh yeah! I trust that you found your way around Balamb all right?"

"Yeah, Selphie helped me, since you give such horrendous directions."

Zell was insulted, "So you want to lose your job?"

"Uh…no?"

"Well then I suggest you keep quiet."

"Okay."

"Girls! I've brought someone new!"

"Oooh! A playmate! Is she pretty? Who is she?"

"You guys act like such kids sometimes. It really scares me," Selphie told them.

"This is Rinny, our new little flower. And," he whispers, "She's a _virgin_ too."

"Oh my!" They exclaimed and proceeded to mock her.

"My first! Be careful!"

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"I am not amused," Selphie said. She turned to Rinoa. "Don't worry about them. They're always like that."

"It must have been the chickenwuss's influence," Rinoa whispered.

"Who's this chickenwuss person? I've never heard of him before," Selphie said.

"Oh, it's just Zell," Rinoa told her.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Just then they heard voices shouting from outside. Zell peered out of the window.

"Look at that! D'you know who's out there? It's SeeD!"

"What? No way! Let me see!"

The girls all pushed Zell out of the way, leaving him on the floor. He looked at Rinoa. Why was she wearing that dress? She wasn't getting married.

"Take that off, Rinoa! That dress is way too expensive for you to be wearing it! No…wait…leave it on. "

Yes, the gown was classy. Men would flock to Rinoa. He'd be rich. Unfortunately though, Rinoa and everyone else in the room heard his plans. Rinoa came up and smacked him.

"You go girl! He deserved that!"

"You stupid chickenwuss! I hate you! Can you believe it? My best friend….hah! That's a joke!"

"Chickenwuss! Chickenwuss! AHAHAHA! Now that's a laugh!"

"Look what you did Rin! Now they all know that stupid nickname!"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"Right…but call me that again and you DIE!"

The SeeDs were banging on the door now. They were angry. Seeing this, Zell got up from the floor.

"This is it, ladies. It's time to show your stuff. Who knows? One of you might win this contest. Just think of it, your ticket outta here!"

"Yeah right, more like **your** ticket outta here!" Some girls muttered.

Zell turned on them, "Shut up! Just get on stage!" He walked over to the doors and opened them, only to be trampled by what seemed like thousands of SeeDs. He got up though, not seeming to care that he was injured in so many places unimaginable.

"Voila! Welcome to Dreamland!"

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's note: Yay! I finally got this updated! Sorry for the wait! Ivy, of whom this piece of fanfiction is dedicated to, took all of my rough drafts and read them. Sadly, that will be the last time she will read any of the rough drafts for this fic. She's moving away:Runs a way and cries: Ah, well, life must go on! She can go here and read it online just like everyone else. Thanks for the reviews people. I don't want to spoil the story, but Rinoa will see Squall for the first time in the next chapter.**

**COMING UP NEXT— CHAPTER THREE: THE HEAT IS ON IN BALAMB**

**GO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter Three: The Heat is On in Balamb

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…I am simply borrowing them…I promise I will return them when I finish….I don't own anything. **

**Ah yes…the third chapter. Thanks for all the reviews…Oh, and sorry this took so long. Hopefully, now that school is over (THANK GOD!), I'll be able to finish this. If not, well… **

**The Movie in My Mind** **by Ai have a boring life**

_**Chapter the Third**_

_**The Heat is On in Balamb**_

_**Part One: The Street of Lonely Dreamers**_

_In the small city of Balamb, there stood an empty street. For many years, people had come there to stare up at the sky and dream. It was one of the many landmarks of Balamb. They called it the street of Lonely Dreamers..._

At the corner of a street stood a young man of about seventeen summers, staring up at the sky, oblivious to the goings on around him. He had brown hair that fell down in waves about his flawless face, covering his icy grey eyes. He wore a white uniform, gold trim lining his shoulders. Who was this man? He was Squall Leonhart-Loire, commander of the White SeeDs of Esthar and the son of the Raine and Laguna Loire, the former President of Esthar.

He was not really what you would call a social person; he usually stayed away from big crowds and people. It had been like that ever since his father and mother had been assassinated by the Galbadian troops in an attempt to overthrow the Estharian Continent. That was the true start of the war. Estharians were angered at the death of the well-loved president and wanted revenge. Of course, they had elected their new leader—a kind old man named Cid Kramer who was well-associated with the Loire family. It was he who appointed Squall as the commander of Esthar Academy's White SeeDs. Squall sighed as he remembered the day he was asked to lead the troops.

"_Squall, as you know, your father was a well-loved leader in Esthar," Cid spoke solemnly as he looked over to the unruly seventeen-year-old boy he considered as a son._

"_Yes sir, But—"_

"_Ah, yes. You wanted to know what all this had to do with you?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Well you see, Squall, you were the original choice for the Presidency."_

"_Me? But why?" Squall was shocked. Him? To lead Esthar? He couldn't! No, that was his father's job….but, his father was dead._

"_You are your father's son, and you take up after him. You were born a leader."_

_That was a laugh. "I am not a people person. I-I don't work well with others. Do you know me at all, Uncle?"_

"_Squall, you are not yet ready. You must be trained in leading Esthar to its prime! This is why I've decided to put you in charge of the occupation in Balamb. We must prepare you for your leadership."_

"_No. You can't be serious. Putting me in charge of YOUR White SeeDs?" Squall asked, surprised that the man who had founded Garden was putting him in charge of one of the most powerful armed forces in the world._

"_Trust me, Squall. It's not as hard as it seems."_

_  
_

"Squall! Hey! Hey, Commander!"

A voice calling out in the distance broke Squall out of his reverie. He turned around to see who it was. Irvine Kinneas, one of the cadets in his care, was standing by a lamp post, breathing hardly.

"Where were you? We've been looking everywhere, Commander!"

"I've been around," said Squall, looking rather annoyed at being bothered. He wanted to be alone.

"Oh….I see. Hey look, me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight. You know, seeing as the war's almost over and…" he trailed off, waiting for Squall's reply.

"No, that's alright. You guys go ahead and have fun. If you need me, I'll be at the Embassy."

"Come on, man! Let loose, have some fun!" 

"No." He could go on saying that all night.

"Please?'

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"No."

"You know, Squall, we could go on doing this all night," Irvine said, ready to give up.

"I know, but I'm still saying no."

"Oh, come on! I know you don't want to, but the guys are counting on me to drag you out there! So please would you?"

"No."

Irvine threw his hands up. "Okay, I give up!"

"Okay, let's go. You were getting annoying anyways," Squall said laughingly, looking at the defeated expression on Irvine's face as it turned into surprise.

"Squall, you are so fickle-minded sometimes."

**Place marker**

**Tired of Reading? Take a break and look for this spot when you decide to come back. **

**Part Two: The Building of Not-So-Lonely Dreamers**

_The heat is on in Saigon,_

_The girls are hotter'n Hell,_

_On of these slits here will be Miss Saigon,_

_God the tension is high, not to mention the smell!_

Squall was fuming. He could not believe he had just let someone bully him, or rather, annoy him into coming with "the guys" to a **whore house**. A WHORE HOUSE! Of all places to go to, it had to be a whorehouse!

"Oh man, Squall. Look at all of these beautiful women! Hyne, I think I'm in Heaven!"

"Whatever…"

Squall walked away, determined to escape from the hellish place he was in. Unfortunately, Irvine had followed him.

"Hey! Get your ass back in there! Come on, Squall! Loosen up a bit, would ya? Quit bein' serious for once!"

"I don't need some on lecturing me on how I act. This is how I am."

"No it isn't. The old you wouldn't act this way. He'd hang out with us, do things with us. Hey, be yourself for once!"

"That was before the war, Irvine. Back when everything was alright. Things change, Irvine."

"Hey look, I'm sorry for bringing this up…You can leave now, if you want."

"Just…just…I don't know! Go away!"

"Go away? Well guess what, Squall? I ain't leaving. I've had it with the way you've been acting. Before this night is through, I'm buying you a girl." _You seriously need to get yourself laid, _he thought to himself.

"If you're thinking a girl will change me, you thought wrong."

With that, he walked off to a dark corner in the room.

**Okay. That's all for now. I'm too tired of typing. Sooooo….I'M SORRY! Don't kill me!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter Four: A Meeting in Dreamland

**Disclaimer:** Do I own this? No. Wanna ask again? Any reference to _Miss Saigon, _its songs, and the plot belongs to the wonderful Boublil and Shonberg. _Final Fantasy_ belongs to _Squaresoft_, now known as _Square-Enix_, not _Circlehard_ (if any of you have seen Ultimate Utopia XIII, you'd know what I'm talking about…haha) or anyone else.

**Author's note:** I'm finally back guys. Even though school's starting soon, I wanna get this uploaded anyway. I know you all have been waiting a long time for this update. I'm finally out of my writer's block phase. Also, I've been working on a couple of fics this summer, so expect to see them up by winter. As for the other fics in my ever-growing pile of unfinished works…well, we'll just have to wait and see.

Thank you and enjoy! Please review at the end. I really do appreciate them.

**The Movie in My Mind**

**Chapter Four**: A Meeting in Dreamland

Selphie and Xu had gathered the girls into the dressing room for an emergency meeting. Everyone sat talking and wondering why they had to meet _now_ of all times.

"Alrighty, girls. I know you're all wondering why we're all in here five minutes before the show…but the time has come for a quick lesson in whore etiquette," said Selphie seriously. The girls took notice of her tone and quieted down. "Will Xu please come up here and begin?"

_They are not nice, they're mostly noise  
They swear like men, they screw like boys  
_

"Aw come on, Xu! We've done this zillions of times!" one of the girls piped up from the back.

_I know there's nothing in their hearts  
But every time I take one in my arms  
It starts…  
_

"Yeah! We all know it. 'All men are pigs and they can't be trusted.'"

_The movie in my mind  
the dream they leave behind_

"But you know," Xu stepped in, "there's always that one guy…"

_  
A scene I can't erase  
And in a strong GI's embrace  
Flee this life  
Flee this place…  
_

The girls sighed and Selphie began speaking again. "I can just picture it," she said dreamily. "First, you get whisked away to Esthar by a SeeD. A dream within a dream itself! You'd get married, have children…live a free life, kids laughing and playing. We wouldn't have a care in the world…"

_Dream…  
The dream I long to find  
The movie in my mind…_

"Just think: tonight one of us will be free! Free to live their hopes and dreams! So I just want to wish all of you good luck!"

"Aw, Selph…that's gotta be the nicest thing you've ever said to us! We love you!"

"And I love you. Now, let's get out there and put on a show!"

_I will not cry, I will not think  
I'll do my dance, I'll make them drink_

Rinoa wouldn't budge. She couldn't move. They had to perform! NOW! Couldn't the new girls just sit and observe? _'Hyne, what if someone buys me? Oh no…oh no…I can't do this…'_

_When I make love, it won't be me  
And if they hurt me, I'll just close my eyes_

_And see…_

_The movie in my mind…_

"What? What's the matter, Rinny?" askes Selphie with a concerned look on her face. "You look a little pale there, Rin."

"I…I can't do this."

"You're just nervous. We were all like that the first time. Listen, everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

'_I sure hope so, Selphie. I hope so.'_

Squall looked up. They were being loud again. What was it this time?

"Alright, boys! This is your last chance. Get your tickets here! Get 'em now! Just wait'll you see your prize! Aha! Step up, Selphie! Like what you see?" cried the tattooed owner of Dreamland. All SeeDs cheered loudly in response.

"How about this one?" he yelled, dragging another girl from the back of the stage. More cheers started up. _'Can't they just shut the hell up?'_ thought Squall, now getting more and more annoyed.

After two more girls were announced, a very pleased-looking Irvine walked back to Squall's isolated table. Squall was actually watching, looking as pissed as ever.

"Hyne, this is ridiculous! I'm getting outta here!"

"Wait, Squall! Just stay five more minutes. Trust me. You're gonna like what you see."

"Last but not least! An exotic beauty from the country…untouched!" Suddenly in a flash of light Zell hunched over. Rinoa had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Do you really have to put it that way, Chickenwuss?" hissed Rinoa as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

Loud and booming cheers erupted from the crowd and caught the attention of a squabbling commander and his cadet. They looked toward the stage, where Zell was ushering an unwilling girl to the spotlight. Squall's eyes met with hers. Ice-cold blue against warm chocolate brown. His heart skipped a beat. The raven-haired beauty looked away and blushed.

Irvine grinned. "See anything you like?" he asked towards a flustered Squall.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And now…the winner by popular demand…is our very own Selphie! Bow down, soldiers, to your new Miss Balamb!"

The crowd cheered and Selphie stepped up to receive her crown. Zell pulled out a punch bowl filled with raffle tickets, and the crowd cheered even louder.

"But wait! Who wins her?"

Selphie thrust her hand into the punch bowl and pulled out a raffle. "NUMBER 66! Come on up!"

"Hey! Whatsyourna—er…Chickenwuss!"

"What? Look, you can't trade your ticket with anyone, got that?" said a newly angered Zell to Irvine.

"What are ya sayin'? I don't do that sh—"

"So let's get straight to the point. Wanna get rich? Go home in style?"

"Sure…wait…wait. What's the catch?"

"A one-way ticket to Esthar. Stat."

"Not a chance, pal. I know people like you." _What's with this guy? He's just like everyone else here. They're all just moochin' off the SeeDs!_

"Alright, waddaya want?"

"I want that girl. The one in the dress."

"The princess, eh? Wanna give that a try?"

"Hey, it ain't for me. It's for my friend over there."

"It's gonna be one hundred for her."

"Well, anything for Commander Leonhart. But really…a hundred?"

"She's a virgin, more or less. For fifty more he gets a private room. For two hundred, he gets the whole night free. No interruptions."

"Done."

**That's it for this chapter. I'm trying to space out everything, so at least one song from the show comes up in each chapter. **

Well, apparently school started before this chapter was ever uploaded…so yeah. We can't do anything about that. 10th grade is alright. I actually haven't procrastinated yet…yet.

I just moved to a new city, so I don't have internet yet, but I'll notify you when (if chapters come up everyday, that's when you'll know). For now, I have to go over to people's houses and upload them there. It sucks. Anyways, please review!


End file.
